1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital broadcast receiving apparatus, and more particularly to (a) a content reproduction apparatus for reproducing content such as commercials, announcements, and other information, and (b) a related reproduction method.
2. Related Art
Television commercials (CMs) are generally broadcast at predetermined times during or at the beginning/end of television programs (broadcast programs), thus effectively forcing the viewer of the TV program to watch the commercials. New and varied ways of having the viewer watch the commercials have emerged with the increasing popularity in recent years of digital satellite broadcasting and cable television.
Examples of such services include interactive commercials, which allow requests for product information and product ordering to be conducted via a remote control, and linked CM data broadcasts, whereby a detailed description of an advertised product is broadcast when the viewer inputs a request via a remote control.
Broadcasting TV commercials in this way is, however, disadvantageous for both the viewer and the advertiser. The viewer who wants to watch a particular TV program uninterrupted is going to be irritated by the periodical broadcasting of commercials, and the effectiveness of the commercial from the advertiser's point of view is reduced because the commercials continue to be broadcast even when the viewer is not watching.